


Perhaps in Slytherin

by manycoloureddays



Series: i'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manycoloureddays/pseuds/manycoloureddays
Summary: When they return for their sixth year at Hogwarts a war is brewing, but Finn just wants to spend time with his friends.





	Perhaps in Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedgods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedgods/gifts).



> Grace asked me for Slytherin!Finn and I could not deny her! Title from the 1991 Sorting Hat Song.

Finn was happy being a Slytherin. He was happy to be known for his ambition, and for that particular kind of clannishness Slytherins cultivated. He had people who were his people, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that they were more important to him than the war that seemed to be brewing outside the castle walls. At least he wasn’t ashamed to admit it in front of people who weren’t Director Organa, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, who had seemed quite convinced of the need for all magical kind to band together against the forces of darkness when he had met her over summer. Intensely convinced. But green and silver suited him, and he had never wished the Hat had Sorted him differently. He just sometimes wishes his housemates were… more open minded. And less willing to say horrible things about people just because they were Gryffindors. Right now was one of those times.

“Then there’s that weirdo, whatshername? Rey something or other. Does she even have a last name?” Finn clenched his fists. He had promised Professor Mothma at the end of last year that he wouldn’t end up in detention in the first week of term.

“Oh yeah, did you see her stuffing food into her mouth at dinner? Like she was raised by werewolves.” The snickers that follow cover the sound of Finn’s knuckles cracking. He shoved out from the desk and hurried toward the door, ignoring the calls of “hey Finn, running off instead of defending your girlfriend’s honour?”

He took a few seconds to breathe deeply, getting his heartrate to shudder slow into something more manageable, before he headed up the stairs to the dungeon corridor, and up towards the Quidditch pitch. Training hadn’t started yet, for any of the teams – it was only the 2nd of September after all – but if he had any money to be he would put it all on Poe or Rey, or both of them, being down there. Rey didn’t get to fly over summer, unless she visited Poe or Jessika, living as she did in a Muggle orphanage. And Poe was always happy to run drills with her before the start of the Quidditch season made them official enemies.

When he made it to the stands they were two blurs racing each other around the pitch. Finn watched as they soared up higher and higher, looping and whirling and diving so close to the ground he was worried they’d crash. He settled himself in to wait, pulling out his wand to practice the charm they’d learned that morning.

Fifteen minutes later the Poe shaped blur slowed down enough that Finn could make out his grin as he sped toward the stand.

“Hey buddy,” Poe grinned, dropping his broom and pulling Finn into a hug. He barely managed to hold himself back from melting into Poe’s hug completely. It was getting to be a bit of a problem, especially after spending all of August with the Damerons. Poe was very tactile. “How was your first day back?”

“You saw him this morning in Charms, and then after lunch in Defence,” Rey snorted, flying down to join them.

“And that was before he had finished his first day back, wasn’t it?” Poe shot back.

“Not bad,” Finn answered, before either of them got any ideas about flirt-fighting. He smiled at Rey and she cuffed him around the ear before launching herself into his arms. Where Poe’s hugs were warm and a little too comfortable, Rey’s were bone crushing in the best kind of way.

“Then why,” she asked his collar bone, “do you look like someone put lemon in your pumpkin juice?”

He sighed, considered lying, or deflecting, and decided that they would use their collective powers of persuasion to pull the answers from him anyway so he may as well hold on to some dignity.

“Frustrating conversation in the common room.”

Their faces harden in understanding.

“Just come and live in my room,” Poe offers, not for the first time. He has been operating under the illusion that the other boys in his dorm would be happy to step over and around Finn for the next two years. Finn has been unable to convince him it would be inconvenient.

“If you stupid common room wasn’t underground you could leave a broom under the window like we do, for a dramatic exit.” Rey’s smile is full of mischief.

“I wish I’d been there to see Organa’s face! I’m sure he was gearing up for a fight and then _wham,_ opponent out the window!” Finn crowed. It was one of his greatest regrets, missing that particular escapade.

“A truly beautiful moment in Hogwarts’ history,” Poe says, wiping away imaginary tears. “I’m so proud.”

Reye ducks her head, pleased but unable to deal with people lavishing praise on her. Finn can relate.

“Did you hear he’s asking people to call him Kylo Ren now?”

Poe’s face darkens. There were a lot of conversations about the First Order over summer. Kes and Shara had Leia and her husband, war hero Han Solo – and that had been such a cool moment, and Finn had been the complete opposite of cool – over for dinner quite a few times. And each time they had kindly asked the boys to clear the table, and go watch a movie or hang out in Poe’s room after dinner, so that the adults could talk. Behind closed doors discussion still made Finn nervous, and they had frustrated Poe no end.

“Yeah, we heard. But if that greasy haired git thinks I’m going to call him anything other than Ben Organa he has another thought coming. I’ve known him since he spent summer afternoons trying to teach worms how to become pictures, I’m not scared of him. And doesn’t he remember what happened the last time someone changed their name and started practicing the Dark Arts?”

That was another conversation they’d had a lot, holed up in Poe’s room. Poe, red in the face with emotion, and Finn trying to find the words to make it better. Or at least okay. Or even to just find a plan, something they could _do_ , because they would both feel so much better with something to do.

“Okay,” Finn said, after the silence they’ve lapsed into starts to feel less angry and more fearful. “Okay, topic change. How were your days?”

They talk about the sudden flood of new coursework on the first day (annoying, even worse than last year, but ultimately most likely for the best), Professor Rook’s gaunt face and emphasis on learning your history so you don’t repeat the past in their DADA lesson (pointed and necessary and terrifying considering the role he played in the last war), and the possibility that Jess and Rose might have started dating over the break (adorable and perfect and Poe was going to kick Pava’s butt if she didn’t tell him soon). They talked until te sun had well and truly set, and Rey’s stomach started to audibly rumble.

“We should head in,” Poe said regretfully. Finn nodded. It was true, he just wished it wasn’t.

“We should stop by the kitchen, get some food,” he suggested. He just wanted to stay with them.

“If it gets too bad, you’ll let us know?” Rey gripped his hand. She didn’t let go either, just started walking down the row of seats towards the exit. When the walkway widened Poe slipped into step with them and took Finn’s other hand.

“Yeah. Yeah, I will.” He took a deep breath. “It’s not so bad, really. Just a few idiots talking louder than the rest of us and destroying the tranquillity of an underwater common room. Sometimes I wish the three of us were in the same house.”

Both of them squeezed his hands.

“We’ll get a place together when we finish school,” Poe says, like its easy and a done deal, and not something that makes Finn’s heart race and Rey grip his fingers so tight they start to protest. Neither of them know how to handle Poe’s casual and unshakeable belief that the three of them will be this important to each other forever. “And until then we have loads of shared spaced in the castle.”

“You should wow them speechless with all the wandless magic you’ve been practicing,” Rey adds. Both of them murmur _lumos_ , conjuring balls of light in their joined hands to illuminate the path back across the grounds.

“Shit, that’s never not going to be cool.” Poe’s voice was quiet. He was silhouetted against the castle, lit by Rey and Finn’s joined magic, and looking at them like they were the most magical things in this strange and magical world they lived in, and particularly handsome. It was becoming more and more difficult not to kiss him, and a quick glance at Rey confirmed that she was thinking much the same. And maybe, Finn thought, maybe this year they would. Holding hands with both of them – his friends, his family – it was starting to look more and more possible. Inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have Hogwarts crossovers you want to see come to life drop me a line over on tumblr @manycoloureddays


End file.
